


Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asumas nervous, nana wants them together already, rikus nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in trouble, but not for reasons one might think He's addicted to talking to someone over the phone and he can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This will have at least one more chapter, but I'd like to make it more than that. I got the idea from a song called Trouble by Never Shout Never so this is what happens sometimes.

"Sakurai-san!" Riku waved his hand above his head to get his best friends attention. He had a major problem and he wasn't sure if there would be a way to fix it. He had started talking to Mayuzumi Asuma, who was a singer from Galaxy Standard and also on the Stride team for Saisei.

"Yagami-kun, what's going on?" Sakurai Nana has been Riku's best friend since the first day of school. They talked about everything and they always did everything together when they weren't at school or training.

"Sakurai-san. I've got a problem. You remember when I told you I started talking to Asuma right?" Nana nodded her head signaling Riku to continue talking. "Okay well, I've gotten addicted to talking to him. We talk on the phone almost all the time and now everytime we do talk I feel like I have butterflies and I can't think straight."

"Yagami-kun, do you like Asuma? It totally sounds like you have a big fat crush on him." Riku blinked at her for a moment while what she said registered in his mind. Once it did his face became red and he hid his face in his hands.

"Oh my god. Why didn't I realize it sooner? But Sakurai-sannnn, what should I do? I don't want to stop talking to him. He's like, perfect and adorable..." Riku hung his head a little and pouted. Asuma was definitely someone Riku would love to date.

"You should just talk it over with him Yagami-kun. Good luck!" Nana patted him on the back before skipping off to class. She figured Riku would be fine since Asuma liked him too, now if only dense Riku can figure that out on his own.

Riku's phone rang and the phrase "speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" ran through his mind. Asuma was calling right now and Riku still hadn't sorted out his feelings but he answered the call anyway.

"Rikuuuuuu! Save me from practice pleaseeee. There's supposed to be photographers here and I don't want them to see me when I'm all gross and sweaty!" Asuma whined a little bit, he liked Riku but he wouldn't admit it until the blonde knew about his own feelings. Come on oblivious, notice already.

"Asuma, you're not gross. That's part of Stride. If you deal with the photographers, I'll bring you some fried noodle bread." Riku knew that his family bakery made the best noodle bread. Asuma was in love with the stuff and could be persuaded when it came to food being involved.

"Rikuuuuuu, you're no fair. Bribing me with food I like... Fine! Since you're buying it, I want four! Then come here so I can have it when I'm done." Asuma really loved to pick on Riku. The reactions were priceless and he loved seeing Riku blush.

"Greedy and demanding today. Maybe I should make you come here instead?" Asuma could tell Riku was smirking by the tone of his voice. Riku knew Asuma wouldn't back down from a challenge and this was one of the perfect moments that he could prove his feelings.

"Fine but I'm still making you pay for them." Asuma hung up the phone and sent a quick message to Nana. Riku would definitely be calling her in the next minute to tell her about his most recent phone call.

Nana picked up her phone when it went off with her text message tone and shook her head. Not even thirty seconds after she read the message, she received a phone call from Riku. "Yagami-kun? What's up?"

"Sakurai-sannnn! Asuma's coming here today. What do I do? What if he doesn't like me? I don't want to tell him I like him just to find out he doesn't like me. I mean he's an idol, he's famous. There's no way someone like Asuma would be interested in me." Riku talked about a mile a minute. All his words were running together and Nana had a hard time understanding him.

"Yagami-kun relax. Just tell him. There's no way he wouldn't like you. Just if you don't feel comfortable telling him yet, then don't. Let it just happen then. Take him out to dinner or something. Like a date! If you do that then you can get a feel if he likes you or not!" Nana thought she had the best idea ever. Nobody could doubt that she had the best ideas about romance. All she ever read was Shoujo manga, though most people would call it cliché, her ideas did always work.

"Sakurai-san just how do I get him to agree to go in a date with me? He's so handsome and I'm just, me." Riku flopped down on the nearest bench and leaned his head back to look at the sky. There was no way Asuma liked him. He's totally out of my league.

" _Ask him_." Those were the last words Riku heard before Nana hung up. Riku sat there for a few moments looking at his phone. He can't believe his best friend hung up on him. He stood up and headed towards home to change his outfit. If he was going to ask Asuma to have dinner with him, he didn't want to do it while in his Stride clothes.

Nana sent a quick message to Asuma warning him Riku might ask him to dinner. Asuma shakes his head and theres a smile on his face. He changes into a pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt. Once he deems himself ready, he leaves a quick note for his brother and heads out to meet Riku.

Riku had been staring at his closet for a good five minutes trying to figure out what to wear. He wanted to dress nice, but he didn't exactly want to wear slacks. Of course sweatpants and shorts were out of the deal so his last resort was the only pair of jeans he owned. They were a black pair of jeans which he chose to pair with a red turtle neck.

Riku had already gone to the bakery and picked up four of the fried noodle buns that his family sold. He was nervous, which usually doesn't happen often. He'd never been on a date before, let alone ask someone on a date. What did dates consist of? He knew dinner was involved, but was that it? Is that all that happened? Before he could start freaking out and call Nana again, his door bell chimed.

"Rikuuuuuu! Let me in so I can have my fried noodle buns!" Asuma whined like a little kid. He knew it wasn't necessary but he liked the way it could make Riku smile. Seeing Riku smile was definitely the best thing he could ever imagine.

Riku shook his head and smiled before opening up the front door. They stood there staring at each other for a moment before Riku shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "Asuma you're really whiney today. Maybe I should eat the fried noodle buns myself?"

Asuma narrowed his eyes slighty before smiling. He loved having challenges that he could win easily. Especially when the other person wasn't expecting what would happen. Asuma lunged forward and tackled Riku to the floor.

"Asuma!" Riku was laughing and trying to keep the bag out of Asuma's reach. There was no way he would let Asuma win that easily. "There's no way I'm letting you have even ONE of these until I get something in return."

"Huh? I thought me showing up here would be present enough?" Asuma tilted his head and stared at Riku. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes seemed to be sparkling. Asuma could stare at him all day and never get tired of seeing him like this.

Riku nudged Asuma off of him and held out his hand to help him up. When Asuma took the offered hand, Riku didn't let go. Instead, he opted to intertwine their fingers and look at anything and everything except Asuma. "Asuma... Would you want to go on a date with me?"

Asuma's mouth hung open slightly as he processed what Riku said. When the realization hit him, he stared at the floor before squeezing his hand slightly. He'd never been one to be nervous, but he couldn't help it. The object of his affections just asked him on a date and he was pretty sure he would die of happiness. "Okay! I, uh, I accept your invitation."

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: mellyzkin (I'm on mobile or I'd link it) I know it ended at probably an awkward point but don't worry, I'm going to write another chapter which includes their first date.


End file.
